muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuanMotaim
Hi! We miss you! -- Ken (talk) 04:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Pinball Article Hi, Mark! I forgot to thank you for the article on Pinball Number Count. I'm thanking you over here because your original post is now buried under some other stuff, and I didn't know if you'd see it over there. So, again, thank you! Oh yeah, a long time ago, we were talking about the alternate cover on The Sesame Street Book & Record (the one with the white cover and all the little pictures). Do you have that one, and if you do, would you be able to scan the back cover and the label? I haven't seen one since about 1990! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Everyone loves the ice cream article Holy, if you'll pardon the expression, cow. Ice cream is unbelievably great. I don't know how long you've been secretly working on that, but it's an instant wiki classic. Stand by for a Quality nomination. -- Danny (talk) 20:58, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Damn, I should've done balloons first. It won't be nearly as good. I thank you, sir, but give it a few days. I personally am of the opinion that it should be less encyclopedic (ie, removing mere mentions of ice cream, and a good example is that sign where Big Bird just reads a sign that says Ice Cream Soda) and the shape isn't yet to my liking. And again, it could use a few more jokes. Self-deprecatingly yours, Mark (talk) 21:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Visit That would be awesome. Drop me an e-mail about it when you're making plans. :) -- Danny (talk) 15:59, 21 November 2007 (UTC) balloons and ice cream Hey Mark... I think those articles would be a hoot. You can go ahead and create them if you want. We can figure out the categories later. —Scott (talk) 05:14, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey, yeah, thanks. Sadly, the ice cream one could overwhelm me (which is why I didn't do it back in July when I first had the idea). Working on plans to scale it down. They'll both be along soon, I certainly hope. After all, what kind of encyclopedia doesn't have an article on balloons or ice cream? -- Mark (talk) 12:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::And here it is, overwhelming me. I have a recollection from my childhood of Oscar setting up an ice cream stand and selling Gordon a particularly noxious ice cream cone, with a money-back guarantee. Gordon tastes it and says, "It's not bad." Oscar announces his desire to keep the money Gordon paid him, but then Gordon says "It's not good, either" and takes the money back. Anyone remember this? Episode number? A quick search for "Oscar ice cream" didn't bring it up. If not, I have enough other evidence of his gustatory habits for now as it is. -- Mark (talk) Thanks for the Records! Hey, Mark, thanks for letting us know about that site! How did you find it? I'm always searching for discography sites on the web, and I've never come across that one before! Anyway, I introduced myself to the guy who runs it, and I gave him some Disney information he was missing, and I even told him about the wiki! I love meeting other record collectors on the web! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I found it on the seriously weird WFMU blog (their top post right now is three singles from a 1970s Dutch drag act, and the post right before this was Lorenzo Music's single he put out as Carlton The Doorman from Rhoda, years before he was Garfield.) http://blog.wfmu.org/freeform/2007/11/mp3-truffles-ge.html I only get every tenth thing they post, but it's always something I cherish. :Also, just for the record, a new company bought up Peter Pan Records, lock stock and barrel, and is considering rereleasing the whole catalog (or the parts that will sell) on iTunes and such. So we may see some odd Sesame covers for the first time in years. http://falalalala.com/?p=144 -- Mark (talk) 02:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I'm Gonna Always Love You! Hey, Mark, I was going to reply to you on my page, but I didn't know if you'd see it, because things are getting buried pretty deep over there. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Disney doesn't own Manhattan the same way they own the show, Movie, and Caper. Sony does, and that also might be one of the reasons why they didn't bother with a soundtrack back when they did the other 2. I don't know how or why that happened, but I think it had to do with the fact that the first 2 were financed by Lord Grade, but Tri-Star financed Manhattan, in the same way that Follow that Bird is owned by WB, not the Workshop, like they own SS. That's why Manhattan has always been a Columbia title (well, after the original 3 CBS/Fox tapes that nobody has anymore but me), while the others have bounced around from Disney, to Sony, and back to Disney again. I just wanted to let you know about this. I'm just glad that I got the LP for my birthday that summer! -- Ken (talk) 03:03, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :The way I understand it, Disney does own it, but apparently Columbia/Sony had a longterm contract to put it out on DVD (along with Swamp Years and Muppets From Space). Or something. I'm really really vague on who owns what, but I thought Disney owned everything with the Muppets and the Babies and Bear now. I guess sometime in the next two years or thereabouts, Disney will either release MTM, or they won't, and then we'll know for sure. Or, hell, maybe someone else around here knows. Anyway, thanks for following up. -- Mark (talk) 11:57, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Aaand of course the video's on Youtube! removed --Mark (talk) 12:05, 16 September 2007 (UTC) It's Mark! Dude. I just looked at your user page for the first time since you were here and saw your last name. I'm just now realizing who you are -- hi, Mark! You stopped posting on the TP forum some time ago, what happened? It doesn't really matter I guess, but I'm glad you made your way onto the wiki :) —Scott (talk) 00:32, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Wellsir, you may recall that at some point during my TP posting era, I had a computer failure, and I didn't post for some weeks. Then I returned, and a few weeks after that, my computer died forever. I went over a year without one, and just got this replacement back in December. I haven't returned to TP for one reason (and you may feel free to judge it as a bad one): apparently I have forum OCD. When I was on TP, it took up ALL my free time. I felt the need to read (and reply in most cases) to every single post. The wiki is a little different -- here I can leave for a month if need be, and no one's hurt or worried. :Sounds silly, I know, but that's the same reason I don't have cable -- if I have cable I never leave the house. If I have TP I never ever get to sleep more than 6 hours before I have to get up. I do miss all the people, and I still check in to read quite a bit, but it's not an obsession like it was. With all that said, if I ever manage to not have to work for a living, I'll be right back in there! :PS -- You'll note that I complimented Danny on the MST3K page. That goes for you too!Mark (talk) 08:11, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear about your computer and you've been missed on the forum. But I'm glad we have you here :) —Scott (talk) 16:43, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Favorite Songs Songbook Book Hey, Mark! I noticed you mentioned you had a first edition of the Favorite Songs songbook. Could you maybe scan the front and back covers? I swear that I've seen two separate volumes years ago, to go with the records, but only one is in print. I went ahead and ordered one, because I know the catalog number is going to be different from what it was 20 years ago, but I also want to see if any of the contents have changed, too. By the way, do you have any other Sesame/Muppet sheet music? There's a lot that's not in print anymore. Wendy and I have been finding pictures on eBay, but people don't always list the contents. Also, do you play the piano? I do, but I have a better ear than eye, so I never had a lot of "pop" sheet music growing up. I got a copy of the Muppet Movie piano book in 1979, but I mostly wanted it for the words! -- Ken (talk) 04:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :The book looks identical to the picture on the page, except with a Kermit-green border instead of red. The back cover has a list of the songs included in white type. I'll get my scanner hooked up sometime later this week, but my book is all damaged, since it spent 15 or so years in a hot, damp basement. Somewhere I also have a copy of the "Rainbow Connection" sheet music, and old xeroxes of the Muppet section of The Reader's Digest Children's Songbook. Once the scanner's working, I'll scan and upload the "Rainbow Connection" cover, and add it to Sheet Music Books, which category name we'll probably eventually want to change. :Funny story -- I actually quit piano lessons because of "Bein Green." My piano teacher wanted me to play it (three years into lessons, so obviously by that point I could read the dots) exactly as it was written on the paper, and I wanted to play it more like Kermit sang it. Her "music is math, not art" attitude led to me quitting shortly thereafter. I can pick out a tune now, but I'm not that good as I never ever practice. Mark (talk) 12:04, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Aw, that's too bad! I can totally relate, though; I've had teachers that were slaves to the page, and hated it when I would mess around with stuff, and then I've had other teachers who treated the page as a guide, and encouraged me to improvise more. Usually, the "slave" teachers had a classical background, and the teachers I liked had a pop/jazz background. I've always said that playing something exactly as written is like trying to paint the Mona Lisa exactly like Da Vinci did it, which is pointless. ::Yeah, there are actually singles of Muppet sheet music still in print, so I guess we'll just call it Sheet Music when we get some. Thanks for mentioning the RD book! I didn't know about that! I think my library might have one! -- Ken (talk) 00:26, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Heyyyyy, Spelling Monkeyyyyy! Hey, Mark! I was wondering if you were still around. Nice to see you again. Can you by any chance answer the question that's a little farther down on this page? Since I asked you, we've found a few cover variations, so I was wondering which Original Cast album you have. If you could tell me the title and catalog number, that would be great! Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 01:26, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, whoops. Sorry. So to answer the question (sorry for the delay -- real life is so damn demanding!), the Sesame Street original cast album I have is indeed CR 21530 (first, bookless reissue). But I seem to recall answering that one already, so perhaps you're asking about the Grover album. Which is the one with the blue background and is CTW 22066. You've gotten so much accomplished since I last looked at all the discographies. Way to go! (For the record, it's probably better that I ended up not scanning my Original Cast album, as it's got 30-year old packing tape all over it, and it pulled off parts of pictures. It might even be beyond Scott's massive abilities to restore that!) Mark (talk) 13:20, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Bam! Hi Mark -- It's great to see you here again! I miss the Spelling Monkey, and the rest of your menagerie. -- Danny (talk) 12:40, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. We're keeping busy with other things on this end now, but we should have more blocks of time opening up soon, at least an hour a week or so. We hope. Mark (talk) 16:01, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! That would be cool. -- Danny (talk) 16:07, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Cheep Thrills Hey, Mark, Danny put up more info on this album, so I think your question on the artwork has now been answered. -- Ken (talk) 02:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) More SS records Hey, Mark! Were you able to find the Sesame Street records you had been looking for? I was looking forward to seeing pictures, if you had any. -- Ken (talk) 05:20, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I have the bookless Original Cast album here in front of me, just waiting to be scanned. The Grover album is buried under a pile of other records (I'm reorganizing everything right now), but they should both be in my hot little hands by next week, certainly. I haven't forgotten. Mark (talk) 13:18, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Template Linkage Hey, Mark! Great to have you cleaning up so many pages. A head's up, though. You don't need to add any coding to performer templates, like on Grover. Names are automatically linked, so additional brackets just throws things off. It's one of the few templates that automatically creates a hyperlink, so I can see how that might throw you off. But that's how it works. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:05, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Oy vey, that is indeed ugly. Thanks for the heads up. JuanMotaim 18:07, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Bam! I love the spelling monkey. -- Danny (talk) 13:59, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Now I don't have to ever upload a picture of me to the Wiki. JuanMotaim 14:02, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Nice. Also, the Bureaucracy page is fantastic -- I'll put that up on Today on MW when I get around to updating... -- Danny (talk) 15:38, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thankee. JuanMotaim 15:40, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I put it up today. Bam. -- Danny (talk) 12:47, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the "see also" at the end. I don't cackle enough... JuanMotaim 14:16, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Hey Mark: Just so you know, we have a different way of doing talk pages here than Wikipedia. When we post a new discussion, we put it on the top of the page, so that people can see it as soon as they come to the page. Which means we're cooler than Wikipedia, cause they do it the dumb way. -- Danny (talk) 18:07, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!--MuppetVJ 19:55, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi, G-man. Mark Rowan here, recently resurrected from the ranks of the computerless. Didn't know if I should respond to you here or on your own talk page, so I'll err on the side of caution. JuanMotaim 20:01, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, Mark! It's great to see you again! I missed your funny comments on the TP forum. Yay, I'm glad you found your way here. -- Danny (talk) 23:05, 29 January 2007 (UTC)